The Secretary to the Goblin King
by Kim The Manipaltive Little Mo
Summary: A little story I wrote about Jareth. You might be suprised to learn who his Secretary is. Please be a responcable readers. Leave a review!


Well everybody,

  
  


Those of you who know me know that I am in a mad dash to get all the open stories I have done before I start on any new ones. Well that just changed. As I was sitting here trying to write this idea came into my head. Ok I wasn't writing I was reading. I just have to credit Caillean and her story "Storyteller" They kinda started this idea. Also I used to rp a char who was J's secretary. Anyway tell me what you think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


She came slowly into the throne room balancing the tray of pancakes and peach juice. She carefully placed it on the table next to the throne the other hand pressing the herringbone glasses back over her nose. A quick brush is given off her once luxurious brown hair. Now it is simply worn looking and pulled back into a sloppy bun. She gives a small sigh as she makes sure the pencil is still attached.

  
  


He stretches slowly peering into the eyes of the girl before him. He gives a slight sneer as he plucks the rose of the impeccably made up tray. The delicate peach colored bloom is crushed between his gloved fingers. His voice is cold as he sends the girl the look she has come to fear. The hey let's pick on me today look.

  
  


He always got that look after someone had posted a story he didn't like for all to see. And that was up bright and early this morning. She knew he had seen it though she had tried desperately to hide it. But there was no hiding things like that from Jareth, The Goblin King. She cringed as he stepped from the throne and started walking towards her. He wouldn't hit her no he'd never do that but his words were a million times worse.

  
  


"So what have we been doing today? Rolling about in the dirt I have no doubt from your smell. What have I told you about appearing in my throne room in such a state of disarray?"

  
  


She took a quick step back from him her voice shaking. "But but but Your Highness I did..."

  
  


He cut her off abruptly with a wave of his hand. "Not. But nothing no what have a told your dirty little self?"

  
  


She would have given a sigh but she didn't dare she was to scared. His eyes were gleaming with anger and cruelty. She merely stood straighter and tried not to look at him as she walks talking. "I am nothing more then a slave who is a failure. I am good at nothing but being His Royal Highness the Greatest King of All, Jareth the Goblin King..."

  
  


Jareth cleared his throat and fixed her with a cold glare. "And a bad secretary at that go on..."

  
  


She swallowed then continued. "His personal secretary. I am not even good enough to lick his boots. Even the contempted Listians are better then I am. I am the lowest thing in Underground. The Lowest goblin is better then I am for they know their place. I am nothing and no one to anyone."

  
  


He gave a low cruel smile as he stepped even closer to her figure the look in his eyes a dare for her to back away. He had something planned for her. Once more she swallowed and stared at him. Oh this was not going to be pretty. But she knew what she was supposed to say. It was always the same in these situations. Everyone in the Underground knew. Jareth's anger was notorious. They all went in fear of him.

  
  


She fell quickly to her knees her nose touching the light violet tights her wore. Her voice was sad and pathetic her once proud spirt broken. Now she was nothing more then the secretary to the Goblin King. Assistant, punching bag and crying pillow. Sometimes she wondered if this is what David Bowie's assistant felt like.

  
  


"Oh please Your Highness is there anything I can do to make this better for you. To beg forgiveness for all of my flaws? Oh please oh please let me redeem myself in your Holy eyes."

  
  


He gave a cold smile as he watched her a swift motion of his leg sending her tumbling away from him. "I think it's time we had a little repeat of the movie. You know what to do Sarah."

  
  


She nodded dumbly as she appeared on the old hill above the Labyrinth. She accepted this. Once more she started walking wondering what new horrors he would dream up for her this time. There was no happy ending here folks time to move along. She had lost and this was her punishment, she would run the Labyrinth for all time.

  
  


And be careful for if you fall for Jareth the same fate awaits you. 

  
  


So we leave the scene as Sarah descends the hill slowly her dead sounding voice ringing out slowly, Jareth's favorite line, "Well come on feet..."

  
  


Well come on feet. Time to go Underground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster.

  
  



End file.
